En La Región De Tomoeda
by Merle-chan Kanasuki
Summary: Han pasado 4 años desde el último insidente con las cartas clow, viejos enemigos y nuevos enemigos regresan a intentar destruir el futuro de Sakura y Syaoran, ahora con sus nuevos amigos tendran que intentar salvar su existencia en Tomoeda


**En La Región De Tomoeda   
Capitulo 1: La llegada de los problemas__**

Hola, soy Sakura Kinomoto tengo 14 años y voy en tercero de secundaria vivo en la región de Tomoeda con mi papá y con mi hermano soy una chica muy alegre voy en la escuela Zenkio, las materias que me gustan son música y deportes pero la que detesto es matemáticas tengo una vida normal bueno ni tan normal, hace 4 años me encontré un libro, el libro de las cartas clow que desde hace tiempo soy su dueña ahora son las cartas Sakura, Kero aun sigue en mi habitación. Mi mejor amiga sigue siendo Tomoyo Daidouji aun me sigue grabándo, Li Syaoran sigue en Hong Kong. Hoy recibí una carta de Syaoran me dice que regresara ha Tomoeda y entrara a la escuela Zenkio, Kero y mi hermano como siempre hacen un escándalo por cada carta que me manda pero... también llego una carta de un familiar de mi papá de mi tía Naomi dice que vendrá a vivir a Tomoeda con su esposo y su hija y todo esto ocurrirá mañana, Mi papá me cuenta de que mi tía es muy hermosa y que mi prima se parece mucho a mi, espero ansiosamente que llegue el mañana 

Sakura va patinando para llegar a la escuela cuando llega se encuentra con Tomoyo, ella saluda a Sakura 

-. ¡Hola Sakura!

-. Muy buenos días Tomoyo –Sakura le responde muy feliz

-. hoy estas de muy buen humor Sakura –Tomoyo sonríe

-. déjame contarte –Sakura se emociona y abraza a su amiga

-. ¿recibiste una carta de Li? –le pregunta 

–. mejor recibí una carta de Syaoran y una de mi tía Naomi –Sakura le responde

-. ¿Y que dicen?

-. Syaoran va a volver a Tomoeda, también va a venir a la escuela Zenkio y mi tía va a venir a vivir a Tomoeda con mi prima –Sakura le responde

En ese instante suena la campana de inicio de clases, las 2 chicas se apresuran para llegar a clase. Cuando por fin llegan, la maestra anuncia:

-. Hoy tendremos a dos nuevos estudiantes, pasen por favor

Muchas chicas se emocionan al ver entrar al apuesto chico. La maestra escribe 2 nombres en el pizarrón después dice:

-. Él es Li Syaoran viene de Hong Kong, y ella es Sunny Kanachi viene de Tokio –la maestra prosigue para asignar lugares –Muy bien, Kanachi tu lugar será atrás de Kinomoto y Li tu junto a Daidouji

-. Yo quería que Syaoran estuviera a mi lado- Sakura se decepciona un poco y se dice así misma

En ese momento entra Sunny al salón y se dirige a su nuevo lugar cuando va pasando junto a Sakura dice en voz baja: 

-. Hoy nos conoceremos mejor

Sakura voltea y nota que Sunny se parece mucho a ella.  
Ya es hora del descanso Sakura, Syaoran, y Tomoyo salen juntos

-. ¿No que ibas a llegar mañana Syaoran? -Sakura le pregunta a Syaoran.

-. En mi carta dije que hoy, Sakura ¿leíste la fecha?

Sakura revisa la carta y se da cuenta de que así es. Mientras tanto, Sunny mira lo que pasa y piensa Sakura, ahora yo me haré cargo de todo incluso de Syaoran Después se da la vuelta y se va.  
La campana suena, para indicar que la hora del descanso termino. Ahora están en clases, Sakura esta muy distraída pensando en lo que le dijo Sunny, y sin darse cuenta pasan las clases hasta que se acaban. Tomoyo y Syaoran van a donde esta Sakura y le avisan que las clases han terminado. Sakura los invita a su casa.

Los 3 van caminado, Tomoyo saca su cámara y comienza a grabarlos, y ellos sin darse cuenta de que Tomoyo los graba. Syaoran toma la mano de Sakura y se van muy contentos al llegar a casa de Sakura ven con gran sorpresa de que Sunny se encuentra en la sala con Touya y Yukito. Sakura se espanta al ver a Sunny en su casa Touya mira feo a Syaoran que hace lo mismo.

-. Hola - Yukito los saluda

-. ¿Qué haces en mi casa Kanachi? -Sakura le pregunta a Sunny

-. Hola... prima –Sunny le sonríe

-. Enseguida regresamos –anuncia Sakura y se lleva a Tomoyo y a Syaoran a su cuarto

Cuando llegan al cuarto Sakura le grita a Kero

-. Kero escóndete

-. Me hiciste perder –voltea a verla y le dice, luego Kero reacciona y pregunta –que hace ese mocoso aquí?

-. Eso no importa ahora, escóndete, vino mi prima y no te puede ver - Sakura le responde

-. ¿No sintieron sus poderes mágicos? –pregunta Kero

-. Así que ella es la dueña de aquellos poderes, hay que ser cuidadosos –menciona Syaoran

-. Pero es la prima de Sakura no creo que nos vaya a ser daño –interviene Tomoyo

Al poco rato Sakura, Syaoran y Tomoyo bajan pero en ese momento Sunny se levanta y les comunica a todos:

-. Me tengo que ir

-. ¿tan rápido? –le pregunta Sakura

-. Es que me esta esperando Anchi –Le contesta

-. Ya veo –murmura Sakura

-. ¿quieren ir? –les pregunta

-. ¿De verdad podemos?-pregunta de forma alegre

-. Claro, estoy segura de que no le molestará en lo absoluto –sonríe

Kero se esconde rápido es la bolsa de Sakura, sin notar que la chica de ojos lila se percató de su presencia.  
Los 4 van caminado al parecer Sunny ya se percato de que este Kero va en la bolsa como espía de Sakura, puesto que su mirada no se quita de la bolsa. De pronto una chica con una cámara los comienza a grabar Sunny la saluda

-. Hola Anchi, 

La joven baja la cámara, pero al parecer ella ni Tomoyo se llevan muy bien. Anchi corre hasta donde se encuentran, y ella y Tomoyo se ponen a pelear a ver quien consigue la mejor toma de sus amigas. Sakura y Sunny parecen confundidas. Para salir de tal situación Syaoran interviene para decirle a Tomoyo:

-. Daidouji, ¿la conoces?

Anchi escucha y deja de filmar a Sunny

-. lo siento, mi nombre es Anchi Tachikawa –les sonríe de forma cortes

-. Yo soy Sakura Kinomoto, Él es Li Syaoran, y supongo que ya conoces a Tomoyo Daidouji –presenta Sakura

-. Mucho gusto Kinomoto y Li, conozco a Daidouji por que le gane en el concurso de filmación –sonrió de forma triunfante

-. ¿Entonces Tachikawa tu fuiste quien hizo esa película? –preguntá sorprendida

-. Pues claro –se hace el cabello atrás

-. Vamos a la cafetería –dice en tono alegre

Todos mueven la cabeza de forma positiva. Ahora ya van los 5(Anchi Tachikawa, Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoyo Daidouji Li Syaoran y Sunny Kanachi), los 5 llegan a la cafetería eligen una mesa la primera en ordenar es Anchi(ordena un pastel y un café),los demás piden lo mismo(pero en vez de café con té), Comienzan a conversar Sunny le pregunta a Syaoran:

-. ¿Vienes de Hong Kong verdad? Li ¿Por qué regresaste de Hong Kong? –sonrié de forma extraña

-. Porque ahora voy a vivir en Tomoeda, y ¿tu Kanachi? –pregunta irandola con desconfianza

-. yo vine de Tokio por que transfirieron a mi padre a Tomoeda –contesta reduciendo su sonrisa

Son interrumpidos por sus pasteles. Sunny y Anchi se despiden, cuando se van Kero sale de la bolsa

-. Está escondiendo algo y comieron pastel sin mí –Tomoyo le da a Kero su pastel –gracias Tomoyo!!!

-. No olvide tu parte Kero-. . Kero se come el pastel y le pregunta a Sakura -¿qué hace el mocoso aquí?

-. No es un mocoso –le contesta medio enojada –y vino porque... ¿A qué viniste Syaoran?

Syaoran se cae de la silla mientras se levanta le dice

-. Vine a Tomoeda por que ahora me voy a quedar a vivir aquí

Tomoyo enciende su cámara, Sakura abraza a Syaoran cuando voltea ve a Tomoyo grabando Tomoyo deja de grabar y dice:

-. que romántico, será lo mejor de mi vídeoteca de arte

Todos se van a sus casas. Syaoran acompaña a Sakura a su casa la escena se pone muy romántica, Syaoran y Sakura están apunto de besarse pero los interrumpe un extraño suceso, una bestia gigante los ataca, Kero sale de la bolsa de Sakura, utiliza su verdadera identidad

-. ¡Sakura, usa la llave! –le grita 

Sakura saca su llave y recita su conjuro llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quien acepto esta misión contigo ¡Libérate! Sakura saca la carta vuelo y se eleva para ver por donde atacar pero es tan grande que no logra hacer nada. de pronto llega una chica con un báculo y le grita a la bestia:

-. Bestia que salió del portal mágico regresa y recibe tu castigo –luego traza un portal de luz que atraviesa el cielo

Después aparece otra chica las 2 tienen trajes y es imposible reconocerlas una de ellas le dice a Sakura:

-. Con tus poderes jamás podrás detener a una bestia de otra dimensión

-. Entonces... ¿cómo lo detenemos?

-. Para capturarlas debes poseer la habilidad de abrir un portal, yo soy la encargada de regresarlos a la otra dimensión –la chica saca un papel y recita un conjuro mágico –Guardián del agua apaga el fuego de aquella bestia

De pronto el cielo se empieza ha obscurecerse y del cielo baja un dragón de agua que empieza atacando a la bestia del fuego, Sakura y Syaoran se quedan mirando mientras que la chica recita otro conjuro 

-. Portal mágico abre tus puertas y regresa a esta bestia a su lugar

De pronto aparece un papel en sus manos que tiene la insignia del fuego, Kero, Sakura y Syaoran se ponen a platicar de Li Clow Kero les comenta:

-. Clow además de dejar el libro de las cartas Clow dejo otro libro. El libro de los portales el cual también esta protegido por guardianes, se supone que para poder utilizar los portales debes ser el dueño

-. ¿Entonces? –pregunta Sakura –cual es el problema?

-. Sakura tu deberías tener ese libro... esa niña vino por las cartas ya que si juntas los 2 poderes puedes hacer cualquier cosa

Sakura se queda pensativa después se despide de Syaoran ya se van a besar pero sale Touya y...

-. Que esperas para entrar

A Sakura se le dibuja una vena en la frente y patea a Touya, después se despide rápidamente de Syaoran con un Buenas noches

Sakura se encuentra con Tomoyo en la entrada de la escuela, Tomoyo se ve un poco triste, Sakura lo nota y apoya su mano en el hombro de su amiga

-. Tomoyo ¿qué te sucede? –pregunta preocupada

-. Es que hoy va a llegar un nuevo estudiante a la escuela –suspira y murmura –espero que todo salga bien....

Entran a clases y la maestra anota un nombre en el pizarron. Sakura se sorprende al ver quien es, cuando la maestra anuncia de quien se trata

-. Él es Eriol Hiraguizawa, viene de Inglaterra sean amables con él, te sentaras atrás de Daidouji –le señala el lugar

Eriol se dirige a su lugar pero al pasar por donde esta Tomoyo los dos se sonrojan, Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura y Syaoran se mandan papelitos la maestra se da cuenta y los saca del salón ya afuera se ponen a platicar. Tomoyo y Eriol parecen un poco incómodos así que Tomoyo se va al otro lado

-. ¿Por que viniste Eriol? –pregunta Sakura

-. Porque hay otro dueño de los portales –le responde con la mirada perdida

-. Kero me dijo lo mismo –ve a Eriol –que extraño

Tomoyo permanece callada, al parecer Eriol y ella esconden algo. suena el timbre para el descanso, Sakura y Eriol van al patio Syaoran y Tomoyo los ven desde lejos, por la expresión de Syaoran se ve que esta celoso, después Syaoran voltea para ver a Tomoyo pero ella luce preocupada...

-. ¿Daidouji sucede algo? –le pregunta

Tomoyo se tarda en reaccionar un poco y después sonríe

-. No, no te preocupes Li, estoy bien –su mirada se pierde –estoy bien...

Sunny se ve contenta al parecer sabe lo que pasa y Anchi parece estar divirtiéndose con las preocupaciones de ellos. Eriol, Sakura, Syaoran y Tomoyo quedan de verse en la casa de Tomoyo a las 5:00pm.  
En clases Sakura y Syaoran se están sonriendo hasta que la maestra Midori le dice a Sakura Continúe con la lectura señorita Kinomoto Sakura prosigue con la lectura, y al terminar de leer nota que Eriol mira a Tomoyo después voltea al ver a su amiga, nota que esta sonrojada(se nota mucho ya que Tomoyo esta muy blanca ¬_¬'). Tomoyo, Eriol y Syaoran se van a sus casas. Al llegar a casa Sakura informa 

-. Iré a la casa de Tomoyo, regresare antes de la cena

Antes de que Touya le responda Sakura se va corriendo a su cuarto, Mientras se cambia Kero le pregunta:

-. ¿Puedo ir? –comienza a mover la cola –si?!?!?!

-. Si, pero date prisa –comienza a cambiarse –pero esta vez no te acabes los dulces de Tomoyo

-. Que exagerada eres Sakura –Kero se mete en la bolsa de Sakura

En el camino se encuentran a Syaoran, Sakura le pregunta: 

-. ¿No crees que Tomoyo y Eriol se están comportando muy extraño?

-. Daidouji y Hiraguizawa actúan muy extraños cuando están juntos... –se pone a pensar

Después de la platica tan corta los dos llegan a la casa de Tomoyo quien personalmente los guía a su recamara. Poco después llega Eriol al estar todos juntos a Sakura se le ocurre despejar sus dudas

-. oigan ¿por qué se comportan tan extraño cuando están juntos?

*****************************************************************  
Miau!!!! ya, sirve mi messenger!!!! ejem ¬¬' eso que... no, ya compuse el fic... XD como fue el primero que escribí.... jajajajaja la narración no es buena, las notasa tontas que aún pongo... Ah, también es un poco diferente a la primera versión... si quieren ver la verdadera versión vayan a la llave de Sakura de mi amiga Yersi ^^U ya ando haciendo comerciales...

Bueno, Muchos MIaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!


End file.
